No More Bad Guys - a McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: Angie has some definite opinions when Grace creates a little something to make Steve & Catherine smile.


_Sammy & Ilina - love you both - thank you for the fun, love and unending support!_

_RealMcRollers & Readers - huge hugs for the fabulous feedback and love._

* * *

**No More Bad Guys**

Steve and Cammie approached the blanket where Angie was building a sandcastle with Catherine. He'd done a couple of miles with the dog after the family had spent time in the ocean together.

As soon as they reached the beach earlier that afternoon and Catherine laid out a blanket, the toddler had said, "Daddy, go 'wim?"

"You wanna swim, huh?" Steve stood and lifted her above his head.

" 'Wim! Mommy, 'wim!" She squealed excitedly and looked at Catherine.

"Okay, we'll all swim, Cammie, too. Let's get your vest on." She held it up as Steve set Angie on her feet.

After a good amount of time in the water. Steve looked up from where he was supporting Angie as she kicked in the gentle waves to see Catherine smiling. "Swim to Mommy," he instructed and when she closed the distance of several feet, the two year old was scooped into her mother's arms. "Then we'll go have your snack."

When she did just that, Catherine said, "Yay! That's Mommy's little frogwoman," kissed her salty cheek and settled the toddler on her hip as they made their way back to the blanket as Steve ran Cammie, then cooled off with another quick dip.

When the two year old squealed with laughter at the water spraying as the dog shook herself off, Steve kneeled and mimicked the motion, shaking his head as the little girl giggled again. Swooping in to kiss her and keep her laughing, he grabbed a towel and wiped his face and hair before joining his wife and daughter on the blanket.

Noticing Catherine had pulled out her phone, he said, "Smile for Mommy," and put his head next to Angie's.

"Ha! I've got you both trained," she teased. "Good job," Catherine chuckled at her daughter's automatic utterance of 'Cheeeese.'

"Mommy wants to see a video while you have your snack." She pulled her tablet out of the bag to her left. "Grace just sent a video she made with Angie while she was babysitting last night," she told Steve as she wiped Angie's hands and passed the toddler a container of Goldfish crackers and her sippy cup of water. "She wanted to edit it first."

"Of course she did," he said proudly.

Catherine read the email as Steve ate the slightly sandy cracker his daughter held out to him and said, "Good sharing, baby girl."

"Ohh, listen to this:

_Hi Auntie Cath, I thought with the investigation going on and you guys having to review all the rest of that material after you got home last night, you could use something cute to make you smile._

_Angie and I made you a video. I'm taking Danno for a taylor ham and egg and cheese sandwich so he can smile this morning, too._

_Love you all,_

_Xoxox Grace"_

"She's the best," Steve said as he settled next to Catherine and pulled Angie onto his lap to better see the screen as the toddler appeared next to her cousin in the frame.

"Angie! Gwace!" She squealed and pointed at the tablet. "Mommy, see!" She leaned back to see his face. "Daddy, see?"

"I see. Let's watch what you and your cousin did while Mommy and Daddy were reviewing a thousand pages of documents after attending a boring fundraiser." Catherine kissed the little cheek and smiled at the echoed, "bowin fun-wais-ew."

As she increased the volume ,the family focused on the screen as Grace's voice reached their ears.

"_Today is Saturday, September 28th 2019."_

"_Ni-eenth," The toddler echoed and Grace laughed as the camera moved from the close up selfie-pose of both girls to further away so the image was of Angie sitting next to her cousin on the sofa with Cammie in-frame._

"_So, Angie, I'm gonna ask you some questions and you answer, okay?" Grace gave the little girl a snack of cut up apples, cheddar cubes, and dried banana, packaged in a Mickey Mouse shaped container with Goofy's face on the lid. _

"_Goofy!" The toddler, who was wearing the _New Jersey/Bon Jovi _t-shirt her godfather bought her paired with pink and yellow leggings, nodded vigorously and bit into a piece of cheese. _

"_How old are you, Angie?" _

"_She immediately held up two fingers and said, "One, two."_

Steve and Catherine shared a smile as Angie watched the video of herself and Grace intently while munching on Goldfish crackers.

"_And how old am I?" Grace pointed to herself, then giggled at the response._

"_Eleventeen." Angie moved to sit on her cousin's lap and the teen hugged her._

"_What do Daddy and Uncle Danno do when they go to work?"_

"_Take da batch."_

"_The batch?" Grace's brow furrowed._

"_The _batch_." She insisted, then made an 'all gone' gesture with both hands. "No mo' bad guy."_

Catherine reached to squeeze Steve's arm. "Ohh, you wear your badge and then there's no more bad guys."

"Joanie told her about catching all the bad guys and she remembers it." His eyes lit with pride.

"_What do you want to do when you get big?" Grace continued._

"_Eat Owse Kweem. 'Wim wif Daddy."_

"_Ice cream is yummy, but what's your _most _favorite food?"_

_She threw both hands in the air. "Cookie!"_

"_And who loves Angie?" _

"_MommyDaddyCammie." She bent to kiss the dog's head and held out a piece of cheese. "Cammie eat?"_

_Grace said, "Okay, Cammie," and the obedient dog, who was waiting for permission, gently took the snack. "_Everybody _loves Angie," Grace confirmed as the toddler turned and slid off the sofa. "And I guess we're done," the teenager laughed. "Hey, one more, okay? What's your favorite thing to play?"_

_The toddler's eyes landed on the array of photos that graced the end table. Pointing to one of herself, Elizabeth and Joseph on a recent hike, she clapped and giggled, "Play wif Gwamma Gwandpa!" Having finished her snack and lost interest in sitting still, she ran off camera._

_Seconds later, the screen went dark as Grace followed her cousin to her next adventure._

Catherine's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh, wait til Mom and Dad see this." She tapped the screen to send it to their phones as Angie pushed herself up and hugged Steve before settling back on his lap. "That was just what we needed after the extra hours of work on the Fairiborz materials."

"Mommy go work?" Angie swiveled in Steve's lap to see her response.

"Not today, baby girl." She smiled and leaned down to kiss her daughter's head.

"Yay! Daddy go work?"

"Nope. Daddy's staying right here with you and Mommy and Cammie today. No work til tomorrow."

"'T'morrow work." Angie said to herself with a little nod, even if the concept of tomorrow eluded her. "T'morrow no mo' bad guy."

Steve ran a hand over the damp, tousled curls and kissed her head while glancing at Catherine. "No more of these bad guys, because we're gonna catch them," he echoed, his eyes holding his wife's. "Hopefully with your Mommy's help, it'll be soon."

_# End. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: __**marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net __**Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

_You can join our mailing list by __**emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

_And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller _


End file.
